officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Giovanni Abramo
Biography Early life Giovanni Abramo was born in 637 BCE, Italy (Mythology Dimension), as a normal human. Life as a Mortal Werewolf 622 BCE At age 15, Giovanni was lost in a flood which destroyed his village. He fled into the mountains, and made his home in a small cave overlooking the ocean. On the night of a full moon, Giovanni was bitten by a werewolf in his sleep. He met the werewolves in their daytime form and they revealed that they could remember their experiences as werewolves through magic. This required a trip to Rome, the most magical town of Italy at the time. Upon arriving in Rome, the citizens attempted to drive out the werewolves because the latter tried to enter the town at night. After a long battle, the 65-year-old warrior Zita Ragno killed the alpha werewolf. Giovanni cut Zita's leg off, forcing her to retire. Determined the new alpha, Giovanni ordered the other werewolves to find the magic for him. They did, and Giovanni gained the ability to remember his werewolf experiences. The town nicknamed him 'Big Bad Wolf', while the other werewolves nicknamed him Gio. 620 BCE After Zita's 68th birthday, Gio heard news that her granddaughter Maisie Ragno was travelling from Rome to Zita's cottage deep in the woods for a late birthday present, hidden from the werewolves who still seeked revenge on their first alpha's death 2 years ago. Gio found Maisie through her signature red hood, and in his natural form asked Maisie to take him with her to Zita's because he was looking for her, his 'old friend'. Maisie refused, so that night (on a full moon), Gio in his werewolf form found Maisie sleeping in the woods. Gio woke her up and asked Maisie where she was headed. She told him where (her grandmother's) so Gio told her to pick some flowers for Zita. While she got lost, Gio found Zita's cottage a few hours later. After revealing himself to Zita, Gio tried to eat her but she managed to repel him. Gio eventually locked Zita in her closet and took her clothes. He then snuck outside without the clothes and found Maisie. He gave her directions to Zita's, then returned to the cottage before her and put the clothes on and lay in bed. Upon Maisie's arrival, Zita escaped the closet before Gio could kill Maisie, and they tied him up and left the cottage in search of help. The sun rose before they returned, and Gio returned to normal form and escaped, burning down the house before fleeing back to the other werewolves. 613 BCE While in normal daytime form, Gio snuck into the Rome church to search for an alleged spellbook. He ran into Maisie, also searching for the spellbook to repair Zita's leg and even preserve her age to make her immortal. Gio liked the idea of immortality, but was shocked when Maisie expressed interest in killing the wolf who attacked her and Zita 7 years ago. Gio and Maisie tested the age preservation on a flower, and parted ways. When meeting up 6 months later, they found the flower how they left it and reunited to find a spell to repair a limb. Upon finding the spell, Gio and Maisie received the limb from Gio's lair, which Maisie thought they were breaking in to. After successfully testing the spell on a spider, the two decided to meet up tomorrow to find an immortality spell. Gio took care of the book, searching it for a way to erase Maisie's memory, but just before performing it on a sleeping Maisie, he realised that he loved her. Gio returned home and found a spell that would identify werewolves and remove their werewolf state. The next day he hid the book away, but not before preserving his age in it (meaning if the book would ever be destroyed, he would become mortal and die of old age). Maisie discovered the book was missing, then saw a scar on Gio's arm before realising he was the werewolf. Gio kissed her, found the book and fled Rome with his pack. Immortal Werewolf 603 BCE 10 years after separating with Maisie, Gio and his now immortal pack travelled back to Rome to see if they could find more spellbooks, or at least directions to more spellbooks. Gio brought the spellbook he stole 10 years ago, and reunited with Maisie. Gio offered her immortality, and she eventually agreed, revealing Zita had died. They agreed to make it their quest to find all the spellbooks in Europe along with Gio's pack. Interdimensional Immortal Werewolf Tba Beast of Gévaudan and death 1764 CE In Gévaudan, France, Human Dimension, Gio and Maisie briefly separated from their pack to have a good time. One the night of a full moon, their pack came to visit them, only for three pack members to be killed by some men. In a rage, Gio killed 14-year-old Jane Boulet. Maisie was suspected as the killer. To save herself and the pack, Maisie posed as a professional werewolf-hunter. Gio planned to kill off the entire town. By December, people began to realise Maisie was distracting them from the killings, and she was jailed. Gio helped her escape and decided he would indeed destroy the town and everyone in it. 1765 CE Numerous kings teamed up to kill the Beast of Gévaudan/Gio. Gio disguised himself as wolf-hunter Jean Charles Mark Antoine and a pack mate disguised himself as 'Jean's son. Over the next few months, Gio and his pack mate killed many men, but were fired when the attacks continued. Maisie began to rethink the situation and oppose to Gio, but he refused to listen to her. On 20 September, Gio was shot, but being a werewolf (and the gun being normal) he survived. Nonetheless, he faked his death but soon after resumed the killings. Maisie convinced him to leave it alone and they reluctantly went on their way. 1767 CE Death On 19 June, Maisie and Gio found themselves back in Gévaudan, and Gio was tempted to kill again. Angry, Maisie paid the local hunter Jean Chastel to kill Gio with a silver bullet. It worked, and Gio died at the scenes. Appearances * Super Bubby A.G. 9 (mentioned only) Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Werewolves Category:637 BCE births Category:1767 deaths Category:Humans Category:Characters from the Mythology Dimension Category:Immortal characters Category:Giovanni Abramo's pack Category:Individual monsters